


To Protect and Serve

by asherly89



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Death Threats, Diego has a different last name, Drama, Friendship, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, No Character Death, Politics, Sex, Shooting, Top Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Agent Diego Diaz, is assigned to be personal security for junior Senator Klaus Hargreeves. Klaus is Klaus and doesn't really think he needs Diego to watch him. A few death threats isn't anything...until it is when a failed assassination comes to the door.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 23
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by two things. The show Bodyguard (yes I'm late to game on watching that show but damn it is really good!) and a fic that was inspired by the show. 
> 
> This fic does talk about American politics, so if you're not familiar don't take this as what American politics is like. Actually just don't take the political stuff too seriously.
> 
> Also I totally spoiled the assassination attempt in the summary. Oops. Oh well it fits.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

“Agent Diaz, nice to see you back,” one of the junior agents says when he walks into the office. It’s been a month since his last assignment and while the break was nice, he’s ready to get back onto the field.

“Agent Diaz, have a seat,” says Captain Richards.

Diego sits in the chair in front of the Captain’s desk before the Captain begins his briefing.

“I hope your break treated you well,” Captain Richards says, but doesn’t let Diego answer before he starts talking again, “As you know we have a new case. The new junior senator from North Dakota is requesting a personal guard. Senator Klaus Hargreeves has been getting more than a few death threats over the last few weeks and while he’s protected at the Capitol, he’s not protected at home. He wants someone who can watch out for him while he’s at his office and home. Go to events with him, make sure he’s safe at all times.”

“Yes, sir,” Diego replies.

“You’re one of the best when it comes to personal protection, so I recommended you to the senator. His office approved you to go visit him this afternoon,” Captain Richards explains.

“Thank you, sir. I won’t disappoint, sir,” Diego replies.

Captain Richards nods, “Good. I expect a full report at the end of the week to see how things are going.”

“Of course, sir,” Diego replies. He stands from his chair and walks out of the office.

* * *

Before Diego went to visit his new client he looked over his file.

Name: Klaus Hargreeves  
Age: 30  
From: Fargo, North Dakota  
Occupation: US Senator  
Security detail requested: Personal security guard, night time security watch outside of home

_ Senator Hargreeves is the junior senator for North Dakota. Elected one year ago, he has been a supporter of LGBTQ+ rights, universal healthcare, and a living wage for all. He has been getting death threats on social media and the mail._

* * *

Diego arrives at the Capitol early. It takes him half an hour to get through security and onto the right floor before he meets the senator.

When he walks into the office it’s like walking into a teenagers bedroom. The office has pizza boxes on the desk, coats on the floor, and somehow a shoe is hanging on the coat rack. There’s another door slightly ajar on the left where a young woman walks out from.

“Hi, can I help you?” the woman asks.

“I’m here to meet with Senator Hargreeves,” Diego replies.

“Isn’t everyone?” she says back.

“Uh, I’m here to talk about his, uh, personal security,” Diego says.

The girl’s eyes grow big, “Oh! You must be Diego Diaz. I’m so sorry. It’s been a busy morning. I’m Vanya, Klaus is in his office, just be careful of what you touch. He’s very _picky_ about things being moved.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Diego says and walks over to the door. He knocks softly before opening the door to reveal the senator in question. He’s wearing his dress shirt half open, untucked from his dress pants. His feet are free of socks or shoes. His hair untamed and touching the collar of his shirt.

“Hello, handsome, who are you?” Klaus asks winking at Diego.

Diego clears his throat before answering, “Senator Hargreeves, I’m Agent Diego Diaz, I’m here to be your personal security.”

“Oh, God, I can’t believe this,” Klaus says rolling his eyes, “a couple of death threats and Vanya is ordering someone to watch me day and night.”

“If I’m being honest, sir, I read the death threats and they’re every alarming. I would be very concerned if I were you,” Diego replies.

“Diego, I’m a gay man from North Dakota, I’ve been bullied my whole life for being who I am. This isn’t any different than from when I was still at home. My political views aren’t what some people think are correct, but at the end of the day my state voted me into office, so here I am,” Klaus tells him, “If they can’t deal with me, then fuck them!”

Diego flinched at the sudden loud voice. Not much takes him by surprise, but a raised voice can get him to jump.

“Sir, I am just here to make sure no one tries anything. I’ll need a schedule of your meetings, what time you’ll be leaving your house and going home. If there’s any special events coming up I’ll need that as well. The only time I won’t be with you is when you’re sleeping and getting ready in the morning,” Diego tells Klaus, “But we’ll have a car outside your house at all times.”

Klaus groans, “Ugh, fine. Vanya! Get Diego my schedule.”


	2. Chapter 2

Diego goes with Klaus in his car to his home that night. Thankfully he has a driver so Diego doesn’t have to worry about driving Klaus himself. He tracks the route from the Capitol to Klaus’ apartment and looks for anything that could possibly be a problem.

When they arrive Diego has Klaus wait so he can check his place any blindspots or other potential dangers, but doesn’t find anything too alarming.

Meanwhile, Klaus kicks off his shoes and his bag lands by the door. His dress shirt comes off so he’s only in his pants.

“All clear,” Diego tells the man turning around to see him half naked. He almost swallows his tongue.

“You want a beer?” Klaus asks Diego as he walks into the kitchen.

“No, sir. Can’t drink on the job,” Diego answers.

“You’re so boring,” Klaus replies coming out to the living room again and taking a sip from his own drink. He moves to sit on his couch, feet up on the table in front of him.

“Just doing my job, sir,” Diego replies.

“Do you have to stand there the whole time or are you allowed to sit?” Klaus asks him.

“It’s whatever your comfortable with, sir,” Diego answers.

“Sit down. It’s weird having you hover over me,” Klaus says back.

Diego moves and sits on the far end of the coach pressing his side into the arm rest.

“So...what do you do for fun?” Klaus asks.

Diego turns to look at the man, “Work out.”

“Work out? That’s all. God you’re dull,” Klaus replies.

“I’m usually on assignment so I don’t have much time to do anything else. Working out keeps me in shape for the job,” Diego explains trying to give the other man a reason as to why he doesn’t do anything else.

“I bet you’d look good all sweaty,” Klaus says with a wink and takes another swig of his beer.

Diego clears his throat, “If that’s all for tonight, I can leave you alone. I’ll be back tomorrow at 7:30am to pick you up. If you need anything else you can call me. My number should be programed into your phone. Vanya said she would do it since she said that you don’t really know how to use it.”

Klaus rolls his eyes, “I know how to use my phone. I just don’t care to use it.”

Diego stands, “Good night, sir.”

“Klaus, please. Sir is so formal,” Klaus says and stands up as well.

Diego nods once, “Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Diego,” Klaus replies.

* * *

Diego makes it home quickly. He opens his laptop and pulls up Klaus’ personal US senate page. He goes to the voting record section and it lists everything from that day to when Klaus was sworn into office. 

Once finished with the official page he moves onto Klaus’ wikipedia page. Again there’s mostly stuff about his early life and his political office runs as well as the campaign for senate. He moves quickly to the personal life section and reads it carefully.

_Klaus Hargreeves came out as gay at an early age. He’s talked about being bullied in school and has been a strong supporter of anti-bullying programs. He was married to his husband Dave in 2014. 6 months later, Dave was killed in a car crash. Since then Klaus has not dated. He’s been quoted saying that Dave was his true love and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever find someone like him again._

Diego lets out the breathe he didn’t know he was holding and has to take a moment to rein in his emotions. He didn’t know this carefree senator could have been through so much. They were the same age yet Klaus had already been married and widowed while Diego hadn’t dated anyone serious in years.

Diego closes his laptop and goes to grab a drink. Whiskey, straight up will calm his nerves. He drinks the whiskey down quickly and goes to grab another drink. The second one goes down just as smooth. He stops himself from drinking more. He needs to be in top form tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Diego arrives five minutes early to Klaus’ apartment and knocks on the door before using the key he was given to open the door.

“Senator Hargreeves? It’s just me, Agent Diaz!” Diego yells from the door.

Klaus walks out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing at his hair.

“Diego! You’re early. You said 7:30,” Klaus says.

“It’s 7:27, sir,” Diego replies. He lets his gaze fall on Klaus before looking away, “You, ehm, you want to get dressed?”

Klaus smirks, “If you insist.”

Klaus leaves Diego standing in the doorway while he goes to get dressed. He comes back five minutes later dressed in a suit, socks in hand.

“I haven’t had breakfast can you make me a bagel?” Klaus asks.

Diego shakes himself out of his stupor, “Uh, o-of course, sir.”

“I thought I told you to knock off the sir business,” Klaus says back.

Diego doesn’t reply. He watches as the bagel browns in the toaster oven, then spreads cream cheese on it. He wraps a napkin around it and moves back into the front hall and hands it to Klaus, “Here you go, sir.”

Klaus takes a huge bite and smiles with his mouth full, “Thank you.”

* * *

Diego doesn’t have much to do while Klaus is at his office. With the Capitol being well secured Diego doesn’t have to worry too much about Klaus. He stays with Vanya most of the day. Learning about all the other senators and what’s coming up for a vote on the floor. In the afternoon Klaus says he wants to go visit a friend, a fellow junior senator Ben, from New Jersey. So Diego nods and follows after Klaus.

They walked down a hallway and decide into the basement of the building. Diego’s confused until he sees a few others milling around on a platform, waiting.

“Underground subway, for the Capitol workers to use. Gets us from one side to the other. Can’t have us walking to and from each side of the building if it’s a busy day,” Klaus explains.

“I never knew,” Diego replies. Diego stores the information away for a later date. He needs to make sure it’s secure before they use it again.

The subway comes and they hurry into one of the small cars. There’s no driver but the train seems to know what to do and it starts it slow route to the other senate building.

“Ben is great. Quiet, but so much fun. You’ll love him,” Klaus tells Diego.

Diego nods.

“You’re quiet today. Anything wrong?” Klaus asks.

“Nothing wrong, sir, just observing,” Diego answers.

Klaus rolls his eyes, “Again with the sir business. It’s sir this and sir that, can’t you just call me Klaus?”

“It’s part of the job. A habit,” Diego says back.

“We’ll have to break that then,” Klaus says, “As your boss I demand you call me Klaus. If it’s official business than you can use sir.”

Diego nods, “I can agree to that s-Klaus.”

Klaus smiles, “Good.”

The subway stops at the next platform and Klaus and Diego hurry out of their car. Klaus walks quickly with Diego trailing behind him. They get to Ben’s office and Klaus barges in without knocking.

“Benny, Benji, Ben!” Klaus yells into the office.

A man walks out of his office with a smile on his face, “Klaus, what are you doing here?”

“I was bored, so I decided to visit a friend,” Klaus replies. He pulls the man into a hug.

Ben pulls out of the hug, “Klaus who’s the guy staring at us?”

Klaus turns to look at Diego. Diego looks like he’s ready to pounce on Ben if he even moves a hair on Klaus’ head.

“Ben, this is Diego. My personal security. Diego come say hello,” Klaus tells the man.

Diego moves to shake hands with Ben, “Nice to meet you senator.”

“And why do you need personal security?” Ben asks Klaus while he shakes Diego’s hand.

Klaus rolls his eyes and waves his hands, “Vanya feels that I should have a personal guard because there’s been one or two death threats coming in. You know she worries too much.”

Ben turns to Diego, “One or two?”

Diego answers, “From the report I was handed it was more than one or two. Some very detailed, sir. Senator Hargreeves’ office decided it be best if I were here to help in case of emergency. Make sure nothing happens while he’s not in his office.”

Ben nods, “That sounds about right. What have I told you about taking these things seriously, Klaus?”

“Something about being afraid, something, something, something I could get hurt...I don’t know. I stopped listening,” Klaus replies. He moves over to the desk and kicks his feet up, “Now Benny boy what are we going to do about those old farts?”

Ben shakes his head but laughs and launches into what he was planning to do the next time he was on the senate floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus and Diego wonder back to Klaus’ office two hours after talking to Ben. Diego hadn’t really paid much attention to what they were talking about but somehow Ben was talked into going out with Klaus to a bar that night.

“You know, sir, I’ll have to check out the bar before you’re allowed to go in,” Diego says matter of factly.

“Ugh,” Klaus sighs, “Why must you take the fun out of everything?”

“Just doing my job, sir,” Diego replies.

“Sir this and sir that! Stop with the sir! I hate it!” Klaus yells at Diego.

Diego looks down at his shoes, “I’m sorry, it’s a habit.”

“No, I’m sorry I yelled. I just don’t like being called sir. Reminds me too much of my father,” Klaus replies.

“Your father?” Diego asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Klaus says quickly.

They’re don’t talk after that. When they get back to Klaus’ office Vanya looks upset.

“Vanya what’s wrong?” Klaus asks immediately rushing over to her.

Vayna hands him a piece of paper, “You got another one.”

“Another one?” Diego asks and quickly takes the paper from Klaus before he can read it.

“It came with the mail. No return address. I opened it and only read the first couple of sentences before putting it down. I couldn’t read the rest. It was too upsetting,” Vanya explains to the men.

Klaus puts an arm around her, “It’s okay. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just upsetting that someone would write such vial things about you,” Vanya says.

Meanwhile Diego reads over the note quickly, his face turning from neutral to disgust. Vanya’s right, how could someone write something so mean about someone else?

“I’ll have to report this to my boss,” Diego says, “And I’m sorry Klaus but you and Ben can’t go out tonight.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Klaus says.

“I am. I am here to protect you and you being out at some bar when someone is threatening you isn’t the best choice right now,” Diego explains.

Klaus start to pout, “You’re no fun. I just want to go out with my friend.”

“I said no,” Diego says back.

“Why do you have to so mean,” Klaus says adding more of a whine to his voice.

“I’m not being mean. I’m just trying to protect you,” Diego replies.

“You can have Ben go to your place and hang out,” Vanya says, “It won’t be the same as the bear but at least you can see Ben and be safe.”

Diego thinks it through and nods, “That...that could work. Having friends over isn’t against any rules.”

Klaus rolls his eyes, “But that’s so boring.”

“It’s either your apartment or nothing,” Diego says.

Klaus stomps his foot, “Fine.”

* * *

At six Klaus calls it a night, kisses Vanya on the cheek, and walks out of his office before he even checks that Diego is with him. Diego thankfully is quick and caught up to the man before he makes it far.

“You have to wait for me,” Diego says when he gets to Klaus’ side.

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Klaus teases.

“Klaus, you just had another death threat sent to you and you’re still acting like nothing is wrong. I don’t have a degree in psychology but I know enough to know you’re acting like this because you’re scared,” Diego says to the man.

Klaus stops walking and stares at Diego. He doesn’t say anything right away. He takes a deep breath before speaking, “Diego, I’m fucking terrifed okay? I’m scared this person is going to do something to me or Vanya, fucking even my family. I act like this because I need to look like it’s not getting to me, but it is. It really is.”

Diego’s anger that Klaus was following orders leaves immediately and he sighs, “I’m sorry Klaus. I’m sorry this is happening to you. But we’re going to find the person who is doing this. I promise.”

Klaus gives a small nod, “Yeah...okay.”

They walk to Klaus’ car where his driver is waiting for them quietly. The drive back to Klaus’ apartment is quiet as well both men lost in their thoughts.

When they drive at Klaus’ building the driver bids them farewell as they get out and confirms Klaus’ pick up for the next morning. Klaus thanks him and bids him good night. Diego walks with Klaus into his building and grabs the door for the man.

They get into the empty elevator when the doors close Diego asks, “Do you take the same route to and from work?”

“Yes, why?” Klaus asks back.

“We should change it. Back it harder for the person sending you messages to find out your routine,” Diego replies.

“It’s the quickest route to and from my place to the Capitol. We’re not changing it,” Klaus replies back.

“I just think it would be better if we don’t rely on routine,” Diego says.

Klaus turns to the man anger displayed on his face, “I said no. I’m not being stalked, so there’s nothing to change.”

Diego shakes his head, “Fine, _sir_, but we will revisit this later.”

Luckily for Diego the elevator doors open before Klaus can reply back. Klaus stomps down the hall to his door and goes to open it, but Diego’s quick and stops him from doing so, “I have to check every room before you can come in.”

“You did it last night,” Klaus whines, “You don’t have to do it again.”

“I do sir,” Diego answers, “It’s protocol.”

Klaus rolls his eyes but stays where he’s at as Diego checks his apartment over. When Diego is done he stands by the door as Klaus walks in. Klaus takes his shoes and socks off quickly then sheds his suit jacket and his shirt gets unbuttoned.

“Would you like me to stay until Ben arrives, sir?” Diego asks.

Klaus flops on the couch, “I don’t care. Do what you want.”

Diego nods. He pulls his phone out to check the time and sees that Ben should be there in ten minutes.

Ben arrives with a bag of food and a six pack of Klaus’ favorite beer. Klaus’ face lights up as soon as his friend walks through the door. He pulls him down onto the couch and starts talking to him with more life than Diego’s seen in the last hour.

“Sir, if you’re fine I will be taking my leave for the night,” Diego interrupts the two men.

“Yes, that will be all Agent Diaz,” Klaus said, “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, sir,” Diego replies. He makes his way to the door and looks back one last time. He sees Klaus looking at him but he turns quickly turns away to put his attention back on Ben.

* * *

The next two days are quiet. Klaus seems to have settled back into himself, so Diego doesn’t have much to worry about. Klaus has a couple of meetings with other senators that he complains about once they’re over. The end of the week comes quickly and soon Diego has to report to Captain Richards.

“How was the first week, Diego?” the captain asks.

“Well, Senator Hargreeves is a very _interesting_ person. Not someone who would think is into politics, but he does his job,” Diego replies.

“And the threats?” Richards asks.

“There was one on my second day. It was rather graphic. Very disturbing. The senator did tell me it freaked him out, but he wouldn’t talk about it more. After that it was a quiet week,” Diego tells his captain.

“Well sounds like you have it under control. And with the weekend coming up I want to give you some relief from the job and have Eudora take over for you,” Richrard says, “You will stay with the senator until tonight and tomorrow Eudora will take over until Monday morning.”

Diego already knows Klaus won’t like the idea. He’s only been his bodyguard for a few days but with everything going on he knows Klaus isn’t going to like a new person coming.

“Sir, while Eudora is great at her job, I don’t think Senator Hargreeves will like the idea of someone else being his personal security. Even for a couple of days,” Diego tells the captain.

“Diego it’s already been taken care of. Eudora is just as capable as you to do this job. You’re allowed to have a couple of days off to relax. Eudora is excited to meet the senator. Says he’s one of her favorites,” Richards says back.

Diego knows better than to argue with his captain so he sighs and says, “Yes sir.”

“Good, I will see you next Friday with your report,” Richards says. He stands making Diego stand as well. They shake hands quickly.

“Oh and Captain,” Diego says as he’s walking out, “Would it be alright if I was the one to tell Klaus about Eudora?”

“I don’t see why not,” the captain replies.

“Thank you, sir,” Diego answers.

* * *

When Diego gets to the Capitol Klaus is on the floor of the senate. So Diego wonders down to the room off of the floor to wait for Klaus. He’s quiet as he wants for Klaus to be finished on the floor. He nods to a couple of the senators who walk in and out, but for the most part there’s nothing exciting.

“Diego, you’re here!” Klaus happily says when he walks off the senate floor.

“Yes sir, my meeting with my captain finished early,” Diego replies.

“You know you could’ve gone into the gallery to watch what was happening,” Klaus says.

“I would rather be close to you, sir. Just in case anything were to happen,” Diego says trying to recover from what he first said.

Klaus winks at him, “Well, Diego all you had to do was ask.”

Diego shakes his head at him, but smiles.

By 5pm Klaus is ready to leave his office. He tells Vanya to have a good weekend then whisks Diego to the car.

“Diego this weekend I have some errands to run, might go to the movies, are you okay with that?” Klaus asks him as they drive back to his apartment.

“Uh, well sir, I need to talk about your weekend,” Diego replies.

“What? Am I not allowed to do everyday things now?” Klaus sarcastically answers.

“Well no, just my captain is giving me the weekend off,” Diego answers back, “and Agent Patch, Eudora, will be taking over for me. I’ll be back on Monday morning.”

“You’re _leaving me_?” Klaus asks.

“Not leaving, just a weekend off,” Diego replies. He hasn’t been with Klaus long, but he knows that Klaus is only a few steps away from being hysterical.

“And what if I don’t want you to leave me?” Klaus asks.

Diego shrugs, “I don’t think there’s anything you can do. My captain doesn’t go back on his word.”

“When I said I would take on personal security I thought it would be with only one person, not two or more,” Klaus replies.

“I’m sorry, Klaus. I didn’t know about it until this morning when I had my meeting. I would’ve told you if I had known,” Diego says. He doesn’t want to show that being away from Klaus is also going to affect him as well.

Klaus lets out a loud sigh, “I know. I know. It’s fine.”

When they get to Klaus’ apartment that night Klaus tries to make Diego stay longer than normal. He asks him to tell him about Eudora. Who she is, does he trust her? Will she be able to handle Klaus? And Diego does answer all his questions. Tells Klaus how Eudora use to be his partner back in the day. How she is a badass and then blushing that he called her that in front of their client. Klaus for his part smirks and makes a joke about Eudora kicking Diego’s ass.

When it’s time for Diego to leave Klaus follows him to the door and opens it for the man.

“You can always call me,” Diego says, “If you don’t feel comfortable with Eudora or whatever just call me. I’ll be over in the blink of an eye.”

Klaus kisses his cheek quickly and pulls away, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Diego reassures him, “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Monday,” Klaus replies.

* * *

Diego doesn’t have to wait until Monday to see Klaus because the next afternoon he’s getting a call from Eudora.

“Can you come over?” Eudora says when he answers the phone.

“What happened?” Diego asks. He’s getting his shoes on and moving out of his apartment as she explains.

“A letter came in the mail. A nasty one. I already reported it to the captain, but Klaus...he’s taken to hiding. In his closet. He won’t come out. I don’t know what to do,” Eudora tells him.

“Shit,” Diego lets out, “I’ll be there in 15. Can you tell Klaus that? Let him know I’m on my way.”

“I will,” Eudora replies, “And thank you...for coming.”

Diego hangs up his phone after he says goodbye. He rushes to the metro and thankfully the train is pulling into the station when he gets to the platform.

When he makes it to Klaus’ apartment Eudora is waiting for him by the door.

“He’s in the closet in his room. Won’t talk, so I don’t know if he’s okay,” Eudora explains.

“Thank you for calling me. He’s usually not like this,” Diego says, “Can I see the note?”

Eudora walks over to the table in the living room where the note was. She hands it to Diego who reads it over quickly. It’s very specific to Klaus’ daily life. And it mentions Diego. Diego wants to rip it up but knows his captain will have to see it first.

“Take this to the captain now. We’re probably going to have to move him to a safe location,” Diego tells Eudora, “I’ll work on Klaus.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eudora replies, “Do you want someone to back you up?”

“I’ll be fine. We have an unmarked car on the street at all times,” Diego replies.

“Of course. Call me later to know how he’s doing,” Eudora says.

“I will,” Diego replies.

Eudora says goodbye and leaves Diego standing by the door.

Diego takes his shoes off before walking into Klaus’ room. He finds the closet and walks over to it. He knocks softly, “Klaus, it’s Diego. Can you let me know you’re okay?”

Klaus knocks on the door. It comes from low down on the door so Diego moves to sit on the floor.

“I’m here if you want to talk about the note. I read it too and it’s not good. It’s rather terrible. And, fuck, I don’t know. It’s scary okay? Getting notes sent to you at your office is one thing, but getting it at your apartment? That’s stalking,” Diego tells the other man, “And I don’t know what we’re going to do yet, but I know we’re going to find this fucker.”

“Diego?” Klaus’ voice comes from the other side of the door.

“Yes?” Diego replies.

“I’m going to open the door, but I want you to come in here with me,” Klaus says.

“Okay,” Diego answers.

The door opens slowly and diego crawls into the space. Klaus is sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest.

“Hey,” Diego says. He closes the door behind himself.

“Hi,” Klaus replies.

“Do you want to talk?” Diego asks.

“Not really,” Klaus answers.

“Okay,” Diego replies, “Do you want me to talk?”

Klaus nods, “C-can you hold me?”

“Hold you?” Diego questions.

“I just...I need you to hold me. I feel...I don’t know. Too many emotions,” Klaus replies.

“Come here,” Diego says and opens his arms for the man.

Klaus crawls into the space provided and buries his face into Diego’s shoulder. It doesn’t take long for Diego to understand what’s happening. Klaus is shaking and his breathing is ragged. 

“I’ve got you,” Diego tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me. It wasn't suppose to be so long, but fuck it. Hope you enjoyed it. Like, comment, subscribe.


	4. Chapter 4

They stay like that for over an hour. Diego holding onto Klaus while Klaus clings to him. At some point Diego had started talking. Telling Klaus stories from his childhood. Funny stories about how he ripped his pants trying to a hop fence to when he hit the winning run in little league baseball. It calms Klaus’ nerves. He slowly stops shaking and his tears stop.

Klaus pulls away from Diego and wipes at his eyes, “God, thank you for that.”

Diego rubs at Klaus’ shoulder, “It’s alright...I read the note. It’s disturbing.”

“Can we not talk about it?” Klaus asks.

“Of course. Are you ready to leave your closet?” Diego replies.

Klaus takes Diego’s hand and pulls it into his lap, “Do we have to?”

“At some point I’m going to have to leave to talk to my captain and Eudora about what happened. What the next course of action will be,” Diego answers.

Klaus sighs, “What do you think will happen?”

“I suggest we move you to a more secure location,” Diego answers, “Get more security.”

“I don’t want to leave my apartment,” Klaus says.

“We don’t know if you’ll have to,” Diego answers, “We’ll have to wait to see what Captain Richards says.”

Klaus pushes Diego’s hand away and stands up, “Can we get this over with? The sooner we talk to him the sooner we can figure out what’s happening.”

Diego calls the captain once he’s out of Klaus’ closet and is told to bring Klaus to the office. Diego calls for Klaus’ driver and they wait in the living room until the driver is downstairs.

They make it to the office twenty minutes later. Eudora is there, along with Captain Richards. The rest of the agents aren’t there making it easier for them to have their meeting.

“Senator Hargreeves,” the captain says and shakes Klaus’ hand.

“Klaus, please,” Klaus replies.

“Have a seat,” Captain Richards says.

Klaus and Diego sit at the table with Eudora across from them. 

“With the new development, it looks like whoever is doing this is moving onto stalking. I suggest we move you to a new location with more security detail at night. Have someone standing outside your door at all times. Diego will stay as your personal security, but with the extra eyes we will have a better chance of figuring out who it is or who they are working with,” Captain Richards explains to the three people.

“I’m not moving,” Klaus says as soon as Captain Richard’s is finished, “I don’t want to move. I like my apartment.”

“I’m not suggesting a permanent move. Just temporarily until we find who is stalking you,” Ricahrds replies.

“No. That gives this person more power,” Klaus replies.

“I can stay on at night,” Diego offers, “make sure Klaus is protected if something happens.”

“And where would you sleep?” Richards asks.

“I have a guest room,” Klaus answers, “He can stay there.”

“I want to keep Eudora on as well as have someone stationed in your building at all times,” Richards says.

“Fine,” Klaus replies, “But like I’ve said before, it was just a note.”

“That someone sent to your home, not your office,” Eudora interjects.

Klaus narrows his eyes, “You have no say in this, Agent Patch. You’ve been with me what? A few hours. I think Diego and Captain Richards have more say in what happens then you.”

“Senator if you’re going to talk to my agent like this I will go against your wishes and place you where I want and will do what I say. Do you understand?” Captain Richards tells the man.

“Yes, I do,” Klaus replies.

“Good, now Diego, I say you move in tonight. Eudora can write up a report about the new note, and I will contact our night team about the new security detail,” Richards says.

“Thank you, captain,” Diego says and stands from his seat. He shakes his captain’s hand.

“On Monday we will have a full meeting about what our next steps will be,” the captain tells the man.

“Yes, sir. I will see you Monday,” Diego says.

* * *

Diego moves in that night. The guest room has only a bed, dresser, and two nightstands on either side of the bed. It’s small and homely. It doesn’t bother Diego. He’s slept in worst.

“Finding everything okay?” Klaus asks from the doorway.

“Yeah, looks good,” Diego replies.

“I don’t have many people stay over. Usually just friends who are too drunk to make it home,” Klaus tells the man.

“No family visiting?” Diego asks.

Klaus shakes his head, “They don’t talk to me very much.”

“I’m sorry,” Diego says. He moves over to the man. He starts to put his hand on Klaus’ shoulder but stops himself.

“Doesn’t matter. I was always the wild child. My older brother is the golden boy. Jock, popular, straight, married...” Klaus explains.

“Didn’t they come to your inauguration?” Diego asks.

“Of course. Father always wants to make it look like they’re supportive, but behind the scenes is a different story. He’s always disapproved of me,” Klaus tells him, “I never could live up to Luther.”

“How about we get some dinner,” Diego asks changing the subject. He can’t stand seeing Klaus sad.

“Pizza, Thai, Chiense, Italian? I have a whole drawer of take out menus,” Klaus replies.

They end up getting Chiense food. The small containers laid out on the coffee table in the living room as they watch some show on TV. Klaus is laughing and it makes Diego’s heart swell. He doesn’t even know when his view on the other man changed. It’s only been a week but already he’s falling hard for him.

When they’re finished, Diego cleans up. Putting the uneaten food into the fridge, and the empty boxes into the trash.

“Klaus, I’m going to take a shower,” Diego tells the man when he comes back into the living room. 

“Do you want me to join?” Klaus jokingly flirts back at Diego.

Diego blushes and turns away, “N-no, I just wanted to let you know where I was going.”

“Have fun, don’t use all the hot water, towels are in the hall closet,” Klaus rattles off to the other man.

Diego makes quick work of getting a towel and getting into the bathroom. He makes sure the door is locked before turning the shower on and letting the water warm up.

Getting into the shower, Diego quickly washes his body and hair before letting himself get some relief. His hand makes it way down to his half hard cock and tugs at it. Diego’s mind wonders to Klaus. He thinks of the man’s face and his lips and what his mouth would look like wrapped around his cock, sucking Diego off. 

His hand quickens as images of Klaus go through his head. He reaches his release quickly and strokes himself through it. He pulls on his cock a few more times after he’s done and then watches his hand off in the spray of the shower. 

Diego sighs. He doesn’t need his feelings for Klaus to be in the way of his job. His very important job. And if those feelings get in the way then he won’t be able to continue said job.

Shaking his head Diego turns the water off and steps out of the shower. He dries himself quickly then wraps a towel around his hips.

When Diego opens the door he sees Klaus walking down the hall. Klaus stops and visibly looks him up and down, “Well if this is what’s hiding underneath your clothes I would’ve asked you to move in along time ago.”

Diego blushes. It goes all the way to chest, which of course Klaus comments on, “Red looks good on you.”

Diego blushes harder, “I, uh, I’m going to get dressed now, uh, excuse me.”

Diego makes it into his room and slams the door behind him. Leaning against it he takes in a deep breath. Living with Klaus is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Monday morning they arrive at the Capitol after the meeting with Captain Richards. They agreed to let Klaus stay in his apartment for now. If there was another threat sent there they would move him to another location where they could have most security around.

Klaus immediately has to go into a meeting when they arrive, so Diego is left to wait with Vanya.

“How was your weekend?” Vanya asks him.

“Fine,” Diego replies shortly.

“Klaus tells me you moved in,” Vanya says.

“I did. Just for safety reasons,” Diego answers.

Vanya nods, “He told me about what happened. He won’t tell you this, but he really likes you. Like a lot. He told me what you did. Letting him cry it out while you talked. He doesn’t like to be seen as some weak person because of his father, but deep down he’s this gentle person who loves hard and wants to be happy. Shit, probably shouldn’t have said that part.”

Diego gives Vanya a small smile, “I won’t tell him you said anything.”

Vanya smiles back, “I should get back to work.”

Diego nods, “Of course.”

The day is quiet with Klaus handling most of his work in his office. They only leave when it’s time for lunch and when Klaus is going home for the night.

Diego makes the driver take a new route home that night. Klaus tries to argue but Diego gives him a look that tells him to shut up and he does. Klaus stares out the window and steals glances at Diego when he thinks the other man isn’t looking.

Klaus doesn’t put up a fight when they get back to his apartment and Diego checks the place over. He just takes his shoes off and hangs his jacket on the coat rack then goes into the kitchen to place an order for pizza.

Diego comes into the kitchen once his check is over and grabs a beer from the fridge.

“I ordered pizza. Hope you like pineapple and ham,” Klaus says.

“Ugh, warm pineapple,” Diego replies and pretends to gag.

“I’m joking. I got a veggie pizza for me and a meat lovers for you,” Klaus says back.

“I could’ve eaten the veggie pizza. You didn’t have to order a whole other one for me,” Deigo says.

Klaus shrugs, “It’s on the house,” and he takes the beer from Diego’s hand before walking into the living room.

Diego stands there stunned for a moment, then moves to grab a new beer. When Diego goes into the other room Klaus is there, sipping his beer, and his feet are up on the table. The TV is on showing an episode of _Great British Bake Off_ and Klaus is nodding along to what the hosts are saying.

Diego sits next to the man and sips at his beer, “If you wanted a beer all you had to do was ask.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Klaus asks, “Plus it’s fun to wind you up.”

“You’re doing nothing of the sort,” Diego says trying to defend himself, “I just think stealing other people’s hard earned beer isn’t fun.”

“Oh and is fun for you?” Klaus teases.

“I don’t know...working out?” Diego replies more as a question than answer.

“God you’re so boring. Working out? What about going out? Having fun? Hooking up with someone?” Klaus says.

Diego shrugs, “My job doesn’t really allow me to go out.”

Klaus rolls his eyes, “Excuses, excuses. How are you ever going to find someone to fuck if you don’t go out?”

Diego takes a long swig of his beer. He’s stepping into something that he should be. He can’t very well tell Klaus his past. How he finds the man attractive when got off thinking about him in the shower.

“I, uh, I don’t. Don’t think I ever will,” Diego finally replies.

Klaus’ face changes into something a little softer, less playful, “If it helps I’d date you.”

Diego gives him a small smile, “Same. If I wasn’t working for you, I’d ask you out.”

Klaus moves closer, placing his hand on Diego’s thigh, “What’s stopping you now?”

Diego looks down at Klaus’ hand on his thigh and sighs, “I think I already said why. We can’t. It’s against everything my job is about. We sign a contract saying we won’t become romantically involved with those we’re protecting. It clouds our judgement, makes it unsafe for us and those we’re working for.”

“Now you’re just quoting some bullshit you were told,” Klaus says, “I think you’re scared.”

Diego swallows and looks at Klaus, “I’m not.”

“So kiss me then,” Klaus dares him.

Diego looks down at Klaus’ lips then back up at his eyes. Klaus gives him a wink and licks his lips. Diego moves in slowly, seeing if maybe Klaus is bluffing, but Klaus doesn’t move away. Diego’s lips land on Klaus’ but Klaus doesn’t move. Diego adds pressure moving his lips along Klaus’. His hands make their way onto Klaus’ body to pull the man closer and Klaus goes with it.

Diego’s about to pull Klaus into his lap when there’s a knock on the door. Diego pulls away quickly and looks over at the door like he’s offended.

“It’s just the pizza,” Klaus says and moves up from his spot on the couch to go up the door. Diego follows him quickly and bats Klaus’ hand away from the door knob before he can open the door.

“Let me do it,” Diego says, “Rules and all.”

Klaus huffs and rolls his eyes.

Diego greets the person on the side of the door and hands them a tip before taking the pizza and closing the door with a goodbye.

“I could’ve done it myself,” Klaus says as they walk back to the living room.

“I know you can, but it’s my job to make sure it’s not some intruder,” Diego replies.

Klaus sits on the couch with a huff, “God I hate this.”

“I know you do,” Diego replies, “you remind me every chance you get.”

Klaus sticks his tongue out before taking a piece of pizza and stuffing it into his mouth. Diego shakes his head and grabs a piece for himself.

Once they’re stuffed and the pizza is put away in the fridge, Diego falls onto the couch with a sigh. Before the pizza he and Klaus had kissed, and now he doesn’t know what to do.

He doesn’t get a chance to ask Klaus a question because Klaus is there, cuddling into his side. Diego puts his arm around the man and Klaus cuddles closer, a hand on Diego’s thigh and the other holding onto the Diego’s arm that’s around him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the Capitol, Diego is called away to a meeting with the captain so Eudora is placed with Klaus for the time being.

Captain Richards goes over the new security plan as well as the plan for the next weeks rally Klaus was going to be having. It’s for the new environment bill Klaus and a few other senators are introducing. It’s going to be at park and there will be plain clothed officers as well as Diego and Eudora there.

“You think you can handle the rally? We can always add more people,” Captain Richards asks.

“I think we’ll be fine. Eudora and I work well together and with the officers in the crowd we will be covered. There shouldn’t be any issues,” Diego replies.

“Good, if you think of anything else, let me know,” Captain Richards answers.

“Of course sir,” Diego replies.

“Oh before you go, Diego, we set up a secure location just in case Senator Hargreeves needs to be moved from his apartment,” the captain tells his agent.

“I figured as much,” Diego replies, “I just hope we don’t have to use it.”

“I hope the same thing,” Captain Richards replies back.

* * *

When Diego gets back to Klaus’ office, Eudora tells Diego about what’s happened since he’s been gone. Klaus had moped for an hour before he went to Ben’s office for two hours, then went to lunch and came back to his office only hole up in his office ever since. Vanya had been hiding with him while Eudora stayed out.

“I think he hates me,” Eudora says.

Diego shakes his head in disagreement, “He doesn’t hate you.”

“He tried to run away from me when we were going to Ben’s office,” Eudora counters.

Diego chuckles, “He did the same thing to me. He’s testing you. Just make sure you don’t let him get away with anything and he’ll listen to you soon enough.”

Eudora sighs, “Well sooner or later he’s going to have to me more serious about this stalker business.”

“He is,” Diego says protecting Klaus, “He just doesn’t want anyone to see him as weak.”

“He’s told you this?” Eudora asks.

“Something like that,” Diego answers.

He’s saved from having to talk further by Vanya coming out of Klaus’ office with a smile, “Agent Diaz, Klaus is waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Vanya,” Diego replies, “Agent Patch I will be seeing you soon.”

“Yes sir. Call me if you need anything,” Eudora says to the man. They shake hands, Eudora says goodbye to Vanya, and leaves.

“Klaus has been insufferable all morning. Glad to have you back,” Vanya says.

“So I’ve heard,” Deigo replies, “I should go in and see him then.”

“Yeah, I’ll just be here...working,” Vanya replies.

Diego nods his head at her before entering Klaus’ office and closing the door behind him. Klaus is on him before he can blink. He’s kissing him, arms coming up around him to hold him close. Diego laughs into the kiss and pushes Klaus away, “Hey, hey...calm down. I wasn’t gone that long.”

“Still missed you,” Klaus mumbles.

“I know you did, but you didn’t have to be so mean to Agent Patch,” Diego replies.

Klaus straightens up, “I wasn’t mean. It’s not my fault she can’t keep up with me.”

Diego rolls his eyes, “I have news. About the rally next week.”

Klaus sighs, “What now? I have to be in a bullet proof glass dome?”

Diego chuckles at that, “No, but we will be having extra security. Agent Patch will be with me, as well as plain clothes officers. We’re trying to make it as normal as possible.”

Klaus moves over to his chair and puts his feet up on his desk, “As long as you’re there I’ll be fine.”

Diego moves to stand next to him, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

That night they grab dinner on the way home from the Capitol. They eat in the living room as the news plays on the TV. Diego has a beer with his dinner while Klaus opts for a glass of whiskey. Diego cleans up once there done then goes to shower.

Finished in the shower Diego comes back into the living room in grey sweats and a tank top.

Klaus looks at him up and down and swallows, “You, ah, you look comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Diego replies. He sits on the couch, legs falling open as he gets comfortable.

Klaus moves over to him and places his hand on Diego’s chest. Diego looks at the man with glint in his eye. Klaus slowly moves to kiss at Diego’s lips and Diego lets him. He pulls the other man onto his lap as they kiss. They fight for dominance but Diego wins. Klaus slowly becomes liquid in Diego’s lap.

Diego has to pull away for a breath, but Klaus is already attacking his neck making Diego hard underneath him.

“I’m going to suck you dick,” Klaus whispers in his ear.

Diego swallows, “Y-yeah.”

Klaus kisses him once more before sliding down to the floor to land on his knees. He looks up at Diego making the man suck in a breath. Klaus’ lips are red and wet from making out, and his cheeks are rosy from arousal.

“Beautiful,” Diego whispers. His hand comes up to touch Klaus’ cheek.

Klaus turns his head and kisses his palm. He turns back to look at the bulge in Diego’s sweats. They don’t leave much to the imagination. Diego’s dick is thick. It’s pushing up into the fabric and Klaus wants to taste it. He pushes his face into it to tease Diego. Diego’s hand moves into his hair pulling at it lightly but also wanting to pull Klaus’ face away.

“Can’t wait to have you in my mouth,” Klaus says looking up at Diego.

Diego pets the other man’s hair, “Then stop teasing.”

Klaus gives a small smile. His hands come up to the waistband and he pulls the sweats down Diego’s legs to mid thigh.

“No underwear?” Klaus questions.

Diego shakes his head, “Would just get in the way.”

Klaus can’t reply. His brain stops working for a moment. He kisses Diego’s exposed skin. Trailing kisses along one thigh, then the other. Diego’s cock touching his cheeks as he moves.

“You going to kiss me all night or are you going to suck me?” Diego asks.

Klaus’ hand comes up and grabs the base of Diego’s cock. Diego’s uncut and the head of his cock is poking out of his foreskin. Klaus moves his head so he can lick at the tip and when he does Diego’s breath hitches. Klaus licks around the head and uses his hand to retract the foreskin so he can have better access to it.

Without missing a beat Klaus swallows down Diego’s cock in one go. His hand stays at the base, while his throat contracts around the head of the cock. Diego’s hand in his hair tightens at that and keeps Klaus from moving back up. Klaus pushes back at that hand and Diego lets him move.

Klaus sucks and strokes Diego. His hand works at the base, while his throat and tongue play with the rest. He teases Diego every now and then listening to the changes in his breathing.

“I’m close,” Diego breathes out when Klaus is licking the head of his cock.

Klaus moves his hand faster, while he licks and kisses Diego’s cock. His tongue lapping at the length and tasting the precum coming from the tip.

Diego’s breathing goes erratic and he spills onto Klaus’ hand. Klaus slows his strokes as Diego comes down. Diego has to push Klaus’ hand away because it’s too much.

When Diego is able to breathe properly again, he looks down at Klaus who’s still kneeling between his legs. He smiles at him and doesn’t say anything. He pulls Klaus up into his lap and kisses him. Tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. 

His hand finds it way into Klaus’ pants and he jerks him off quickly. Klaus is hard and dripping pre cum. Diego’s hand wraps around his cock and he jerks Klaus off quickly as they make out. Klaus spills into Diego’s hand. Klaus pulls away from Diego’s mouth and breathes heavily on his shoulder.

“That was...something else,” Klaus pants.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Diego replies.

Once they’re both able to move, they both go to wash up. Klaus in the bathroom and Diego in the kitchen sink.

They meet in the hall as Diego is walking to his room. Diego gathers the other man in his arms. He kisses Klaus, “That was fun.” Diego says when he pulls away from the kiss.

Klaus nods, “It was very fun.”

“Good night, Klaus,” Diego says. He kisses the other man quickly once more before letting him go. He moves to his room and shuts the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days are busy and soon it’s the weekend again. Eudora was coming over to go with Klaus for his weekend errands while Diego went back to his apartment to check on everything. Klaus pouts at Diego that morning at breakfast saying that he doesn’t want Eudora, but Diego tells him it’s only for a few hours than Diego will be back with him again.

Klaus pouts more, but Diego shakes his head with a smile on his lips and kisses Klaus.

“I promise it’s only a few hours. I need to check on my apartment, pick my mail, and grab some clean clothes. I’ll be back before you even know it,” Diego says to the other man.

Klaus sighs, “But I don’t trust Eudora like I do you.”

“I know, but now that I’m living here it’s a bit different. I don’t have a chance to run errands for myself like I normally do,” Diego replies back.

“So now you’re blaming it on me?” Klaus asks.

“No, never. Just two hours for me to go home, check things over, and I’ll be back here with you,” Diego tells him again.

Klaus pouts giving Diego the biggest and saddest eyes he could muster up to get him to stay, but Diego just kisses it away. The knock on the door prevents them from going further.

“That would be Eudora,” Diego says moving towards the door, “be nice.”

Eudora greets Diego with a nod and hello before walking fully into the apartment. She greets Klaus who gives her a nod and goes back to his phone.

“I’ll be gone two hours, maybe three. If you need me I’ll have my phone on,” Diego tells Eudora.

“Of course. We should be fine,” Eudora replies.

“Klaus, I’ll be back soon,” Diego says over Eudora’s shoulder to the man.

Klaus waves at him without looking up from his phone.

* * *

Back at his own apartment Diego grabs the week of mail that was in his post box then moves to make his way up to his place. Most of the mail is junk with a couple of bills and then he sees it. An envelope without a return address. He looks at it questioning if he could open it or not.

Diego drops all the mail on the table and doesn’t think about the envelope again until he’s done with what he came back to his apartment for. He grabs some socks, underwear, and a couple of dress shirts before going back to the mail. He grabs the envelope in question and opens it.

Reading the first line he knows it’s from Klaus’ stalker. How the stalker knows Diego and what he does is concerning. He reads the note, thankful nothing about his and Klaus’ relationship was in it. Mostly just threats to Diego being close to Klaus and how Klaus was his, and not Diego’s.

Diego calls the captain straight away telling him what happened. Captain Richards tells him to bring the letter in so they can put it with the rest. Diego says he will be at the office in half an hour and hangs up. He texts Eudora the new development and she tells him to be safe.

Making his way to the office is easy. He hands the letter over to Captain Richards when he arrives and the captain reads it over.

“This stalker...they’re escalating,” the captain says when he’s finished reading the letter.

“I know,” Diego replies.

“We weren’t going to discuss this until later, but with the rally coming up do you still think it’s safe for Klaus to do it?” Captain Richards asks.

“I mentioned it to him and he was firmly against not going through with it. We will have the extra support, but I think now we need to add some more. Have officers in uniform around the area,” Diego explains. 

“I agree. I’ll talk to the police department to see if we can get them to add more officers. We can also add a few agents to assist you and Agent Patch as well,” the captain tells him.

“At least one more agent with Agent Patch and I should be fine. Knowing the senator he’ll be upset if we have too many people around,” Diego says back.

“Sounds like a good plan. I’ll let you go. Have a good weekend, Diaz,” the captain says.

“Thank you, captain, you as well,” Diego replies. They shake hands then Diego’s out the door.

* * *

Back at Klaus’ apartment, Diego gives Eudora an update on what’s to happen at the rally before letting her go. She gives Diego a short briefing on what she and Klaus did, which isn’t a whole lot, but Diego thanks her before letting her leave.

Klaus waits before the door is closed before he pounces onto Diego. He leaps onto Diego’s back making Diego stumble but he doesn’t fall. Diego’s arms go back to grab at Klaus’ legs that are coming up to wrap around his waist.

“Missed you,” Klaus breathes into Diego’s ear.

“I can’t say the same,” Diego jokes back and Klaus falls off his back. Diego turns around with a smile on his lips and sees Klaus pouting with his arms crossed. He moves over to the man with open arms, but Klaus turns away.

“Aw, come on, you know I was only joking,” Diego says and moves to wrap Klaus up in his arms. He kisses Klaus quickly on his cheek doing it again and again and finally Klaus can’t help but smile and turn his head to kiss Diego back.

“Did you have a nice time with Eudora?” Diego asks even though he already knows the answer.

“She didn’t let me get anything fun at the market. I wanted a pint of ice cream, but she said it wasn’t on the list, so I couldn’t have it,” Klaus says.

Diego chuckles, “Oh the horror.”

Klaus huffs, “It was. I wanted to eat ice cream off your body, but I guess I can’t now.”

Diego’s eyes go wide and he stops breathing for a moment.

Klaus gets a glint in his eye, “It would feel so good. The cold cream running down your chest and my hot tongue licking its way down following the trail. The sweet and salty combining, until I blow you and you come down my throat.”

Diego visibly swallows, “Y-you would d-do that?”

“Oh that’s only the beginning,” Klaus replies, “I’d let you eat ice cream off my ass.”

“I, uh, I think we need ice cream,” Diego says.

Klaus’ hand moves down to his covered cock and squeezes it. Diego gasps and lets Klaus touch him. Klaus kisses at his lips and his tongue licks into the other man’s mouth. Diego stumbles back and his back hits the wall. Klaus’s hands get his jeans open and down his thighs, Diego’s underwear follows leaving his hard cock free. He’s already leaking precome making the tip wet.

Diego’s hands finally find their way to Klaus’ body and they’re getting the other man’s pants down and his cock free so they’re both bare.

Diego’s hand goes around both of their cocks and Klaus gasps into his mouth. Diego squeezes at the head of their cocks letting the precome lube the way for his hand. Klaus nips at his lips and Diego smiles nipping back.

They’re breathing becomes less measured and soon they’re both spilling over Diego’s hand. Diego strokes them letting the come spread on their cocks. Klaus’ hand goes down to grab at Diego’s bringing the hand up so he can suck on Diego’s fingers.

“We should clean up,” Diego whispers.

“I think a shower is in order,” Klaus replies. He kisses Diego letting him taste their come on his tongue.

“Y-yes, a, ah, a shower,” Diego replies. His cock still half hard and trying to get stiff again.

Klaus gives him another kiss before pulling his pants up and walking off to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the rally, Diego dresses carefully. He puts his bulletproof vest on under his dress shirt, then his suit jacket over that. He has his ear mike in so he and Eudora will have communication throughout the rally. His gun is placed in it’s holder so it’s not visible. He hopes the stalker is bluffing and nothing will happen at the rally, but he knows that’s wishful thinking so he needs to be at the top of his game today. He can’t let feelings get in the way.

“Diego you ready?” Klaus calls from outside of his room.

Diego looks at himself in the mirror once more then yells back, “Coming.”

He walks into the living room to find Klaus already dressed and ready for the rally. They had a conversation about Klaus wearing a bulletproof vest and even fought about it for a few hours, but Diego won in the end and Klaus had the vest on over his shirt.

“I hate this vest. It’s heavy,” Klaus says when he sees Diego.

“It’s only to protect your most vital organs,” Diego replies back.

“I’m already sweating under it. Is that normal?” Klaus asks.

“Unfortunately, yes. Just breathe, get through the rally, and when we get home we’ll have a quiet night in,” Diego says as he walks closer to Klaus, “And maybe if you’re good I’ll suck your dick.”

Klaus’ cheeks get red for a moment but he recovers, “I can’t wait for this to be over then.”

* * *

Diego and Klaus arrive at the rally an hour before it starts. Eudora and the officers were there hours before making sure there was nothing wrong with the venue. The park isn’t big, but it’s open so anyone can get in. They have officers stationed at all the corners as well as at the only entrance being used. There’s a security checkpoint everyone must go through before entering the rally.

“Senator Hargreeves, you know the plan?” Eudora asks Klaus for the third time.

He rolls his eyes, “Fuck, yes I do. If anything goes wrong, stay low and run to the car. Diego and you will be right next to me the whole time.”

“Good,” Eudora says back, “Agent Diaz can we have a word?”

Diego looks up from his phone and nods. He walks over to Eudora and she pulls at his arm so she can be further away from anyone listening in.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Eudora says to the man.

“Neither do I,” Diego answers back, “But we can’t scare the senator or anyone else.”

“The officers have been doing bag checks and checking the area all morning, but something is off. It’s too calm,” Eudora says.

Diego nods, “Just take a breath and if you need a minute alone to regroup. We can’t have you or anyone else distracted from the assignment at hand.”

“Diego!” Klaus calls and the man in question turns around, “Diego we have five minutes! Don’t you want to give me a kiss for good luck?”

Diego snorts and shakes his head, “I’ll be there in a minute, _senator_.”

Diego turns back to Eudora, “You okay?”

Eudora nods, “I will be.”

Diego gives her a nod back, “Open communication lines at all times, I’ll be on the left side of the stage so I’m close to the car, you’ll be on the right. We have officers stationed everywhere. We have eyes on the senator and the crowd at all times.”

Eudora nods, “Thank you, Diego. We should get ready now.”

Diego pats Eudora’s shoulder and squeezes it in reassurance then moves back to Klaus.

“What took you so long,” Klaus whines.

“Eudora and I were just going over some plans. Nothing to worry about,” Diego replies, “Are you ready for your speech?”

“Of course. I just need Ben to get here to introduce me,” Klaus replies.

“B-Ben? As in your friend? Another senator?” Diego asks. He already knows the answer. This was not in the plans when they discussed them in the days leading up to the rally. It was never talked about that there would be other important people other than Klaus at the rally.

“Yes it was a last minute thing. He wasn’t sure he would be able to get out of his office to come but his morning meeting was cancelled and he told me he would be right over to introduce me,” Klaus explains.

“Of course, I’ll need to talk to the agents about this. I’ll be right back,” Diego says and before Klaus can reply he’s walked off.

“Agent Patch we have a problem,” Diego says and pulls her away from her post.

“What’s wrong?” Eudora asks.

“Ben, Klaus’ friend, the New Jersey senator, is coming to introduce him,” Diego spits out.

“What? That wasn’t on the agenda! What are we going to do?” Eudora asks back.

“You’re going to have to cover Ben while I cover Klaus,” Diego says, “We don’t have anyone else who can cover Ben.”

“Are you sure we should be split? We can have one of the police officers watch Ben,” Eudora replies.

“We need them to be watching the crowd and the area around the park. We don’t have time to call in another agent, so it has to be you,” Diego explains.

Eudora looks over to Klaus and sees he’s joking with Ben, “Fine, but I think it’s a good idea.”

Diego sighs, “It’s what has to be done. We should get in place.”

They walk over to Ben and Klaus and Diego quickly explains what’s going to happen. Ben nods and agrees while Klaus just shrugs and without letting anyone know pinches Diego’s ass. Diego thankfully doesn’t react.

“Alright everyone to their places,” someone says.

Ben moves to the side of stage and when he’s given the okay he walks up the stairs to the podium. There’s cheers for the man and Diego watches as he waves to the crowd. He makes a quick speech then Klaus is being introduced and he’s walking onto the stage. Diego watches him stop by the side of the podium and wave to the crowd, who cheer more, then he’s hugging Ben before moving to the podium and Ben is walking off the stage towards Eudora.

Diego breathes a sigh of relief that the beginning of the rally has gone smoothly. He just needs to get Klaus off the stage and into the car and then they’re safe.

“Agent Diaz,” his earpiece buzzes, “Diaz it’s Agent Patch.”

“Yes agent?” Diego replies.

“The senator would like to leave. He needs to get back to work,” Eudora explains.

“You can walk him to his car. I’ll keep my eye on Senator Hargreeves,” Diego replies.

“Yes, sir,” Eudora replies.

Diego’s earpiece goes quiet after that. He watches Klaus on stage. He seems so natural and the crowd is eating up his words. Diego doesn’t see it as much as hear it, but a shot rings out. Then two more and people are screaming. He runs up to the stage to get to Klaus. Klaus for his part is already halfway to the stairs when Diego gets to him and covers his front.

“Klaus stay down,” Diego says. He pulls his gun out and has it in hand ready to fire if need be. They make it backstage where people are running around and the police officers are making sure everyone is evacuated. Diego leads Klaus to his car. The door is already open and the driver is ready.

“Stay down,” Diego says as he pushes Klaus into the car so he’s laying on the seat rather than sitting. Diego gets in behind him closing the door. The driver puts the car in drive and races down the street away from the rally.

Diego still has his gun in hand and his other on Klaus. The other man has gotten into a more comfortable position laying in the back of the car. His hand is holding onto Diego more for comfort than protection.

They make it to the hotel Captain Richards sent up in case they needed a private location to stay rather than Klaus’ apartment. The back entrance is clear when they pull up. Diego gets out of the car first making sure the door is acting like a shield between the entrance to the hotel and Klaus. He pulls the other man out of the car and watches as he stumbles into the building.

“Thank you for your help,” Diego tells the driver before he closes the door and enters into the building with Klaus.

He finds Klaus standing in the middle of the empty hall. He’s eyes wide and his body shaking. Diego puts his gun back into the holder and slowly moves to touch Klaus. He moves his hands over the man checking for any blood or bullet wounds and he thanks God there isn’t any. Klaus gasps and his breathing erratic before his legs give out and he’s falling into Diego. Diego catches him and holds him.

“I’ve got you. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” Diego whispers into his ear. Klaus’ hands are gripping at his back trying to find something to hold onto.

“I-I-I didn’t...” Klaus trails off.

Diego shushes him, “You’re fine. I’ve got you. No wounds, no injuries reported.”

Diego feels Klaus nod against his shoulder. He pulls the man closer breathing in his scent. He needs to make sure the man is there with him and that he’s okay. He can’t think of anything else right now.

Diego’s phone ringing pulls them out of their thoughts and he quickly gets it out of his pocket while still holding onto the other man.

“Agent Diaz,” he answers.

“What happened?” comes his captain’s voice over the line.

“Shots fired, I don’t know where from. The senator is fine, no injuries. We’re at the hotel now,” Diego tells the man.

“I’m coming over now. We need to debrief,” Captain Richards says.

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Kl-the senator is in shock. He won’t want to talk right now,” Diego replies. In reality all he wants is for a quiet place to hold Klaus and never let him go, “Agent Patch can tell you what happened.”

He hears his captain grumble but he says, “Fine. I will give you until tomorrow morning to get the senator situated in his new location before I come over. There are two adjoining rooms with armed security outside both that are located on the top floor. Do not let the senator open the curtains. We can’t have anyone knowing where he’s gone.”

“Yes sir,” Diego replies, “Thank you, sir. I will see you in the morning.”

The phone line goes dead and Diego puts his phone away. Klaus moves so he’s standing and looking into Diego’s face, “I need you.”

“I know,” Diego replies.

Klaus kisses the man. Pushes their lips together in a needy kiss. Diego pulls him as close as he can and lets Klaus dominate the kiss.

“I need you in me,” Klaus says when he pulls away.

Diego’s eyes go wide, “Are you sure?”

Klaus nods, “I need to feel you, all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer than normal to get this chapter out. There were a number of factors that got in the way. But fear not this fic will be finished and won't be left as a WIP. Hopefully with a somewhat more normal working schedule again I can get a new chapter quicker than every 2-3 weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator ride up to the room is quiet. Klaus is bundled into Diego’s arms. His body shaking slightly from the adrenaline of the day’s events. Diego has an arm around him to hold him close while the other is petting at the man’s side. The elevator dings when they’re on their floor and they break apart. Diego goes first, an arm holding Klaus back, which Klaus holds onto. Diego looks down each side of the hall before leading the way to the rooms they’re to occupy.

Diego nods at the two security guards placed at the door of Klaus’ room then takes out a key card and unlocks the door.

“How’d you get that?” Klaus asks.

“I’ve had it for a while. Captain gave it to me,” Diego responds.

The room is dark with the curtains closed, the bed made neatly and the bathroom door open. The light on the nightstand is on giving off soft light to illuminate the door.

Klaus comes up behind Diego and wraps his arms around the man and kisses at the back of his neck. Diego melts into the touch and moves his head back to kiss Klaus. Klaus’ tongue makes it way into Diego’s mouth and licks inside. Diego pulls his mouth away and pulls out of Klaus’ arms making the other man whine.

“I need to take my gun off,” Diego says. He turns around to face Klaus as he takes his gun out of his holder and places it on the desk. He takes his suit jacket off next than the gun holder. Klaus runs his hands over Diego’s clothed chest and kisses down his neck before licking at his adam’s apple and pulling his tie.

“Want you,” Klaus says.

“I know,” Diego replies. His hands come up to push off Klaus’ suit jacket and his hands meet the bullet proof vest that was underneath and he moves to take it off. Klaus breathes out a sigh when the vest is gone.

“I hate that thing,” Klaus comments.

Diego kisses his lips in response. He’s hands wonder lower pulling at Klaus’ dress shirt so it’ll come out of his dress pants and Klaus kicks his shoes off. Diego’s shoes come off quickly as well. He leads Klaus over to the bed never breaking their kiss. He breaks from the other man only to push Klaus down so he’s spread out on the white comforter.

“Beautiful,” Diego says before joining the man.

Klaus pulls at Diego’s shirt making it ride up and letting his hand find the vest underneath. He whines and pushes at Diego to stop his attack on his neck.

“W-what’s wrong?” Diego asks.

“You still have your vest on,” Klaus replies.

Diego chuckles but sits up. He takes his tie off while Klaus starts to unbutton his shirt. Their hands meeting on the last button before Diego shrugs his dress shirt off and throws it onto the floor. He moves quickly to get the vest off and when he’s free Klaus’ hands come up to touch the newly available skin.

“Better?” Diego teases.

“Much,” Klaus replies and goes back to attacking the man’s mouth.

They make out, feeling each other’s bodies. They’re hands wandering and exploring. Diego gets Klaus’ dress shirt open but doesn’t take it off as he kisses and nips at the exposed skin. His tongue licks at the Klaus’ nipples making the man moan. Diego plays there for a moment before kissing down Klaus' chest to where there’s hair leading to what’s underneath the dress pants still on.

Diego makes quick work of the belt and slides it out of the loops dropping it to the floor. He gets the button and zip undone and pulls them down taking them off of Klaus’ long legs and throwing them to the floor. He leans down to nuzzle at Klaus’ straining cock. Klaus whines and his hands come down to land in Diego’s hair. Diego’s tongue comes out to lick at the clothed cock before moving back up to lick a line all the way up to Klaus’ mouth. They fight for dominance, but Klaus wins and Diego falls back onto the bed taking Klaus with him so he’s on top.

Klaus has his legs on either side of Diego’s hips, straddling him. He kisses the man’s mouth then makes his way down to his neck biting a little before going to explore the man’s exposed chest. He stops for a moment when he sees something shiny in the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see a tiny hoop attached to Diego’s nipple.

“You...have a pierced nipple?” Klaus asks.

“College dare. I was drunk, ended up liking it so I kept it,” Diego explains.

Klaus gives him a wicked smile before his mouth descends on the piercing. His tongue swirls at it and his teeth go around the metal tugging at it lightly. It makes Diego’s whole body jerk and he moans loudly. Klaus does it again and Diego’s hands push him away, “Keep doing that and I’ll come in my pants.”

Klaus grins and kisses the nipple one last time before he continues on.

Soon they’re both naked, legs intertwined together as they kiss and touch one another. Diego’s fingers are playing at the rim of Klaus’ hole. Pressing in slightly but not going all the way. Klaus pulls away from their kiss, “You better have something or I swear I’ll scream.”

Diego moves away from Klaus and off the bed. He moves over to the door that adjoins the room next door to Klaus’ and checks to make sure it is unlocked. It is and he leaves to go inside. He comes back with a bottle of lube and a row of condoms.

“How did you...” Klaus trails off.

“Honestly? I set this place up last week just in case we had to move quickly. The room next door is supposed to be mine while you stayed here,” Diego answers.

Klaus sits up in the bed and pulls Diego by his hips to him. He kisses at the man’s abs before moving lower and taking Diego’s hard cock into his mouth. Diego drops the items in his hands and his fingers move into Klaus’ curls. Klaus works his tongue around the head of Diego’s cock, pulling the foreskin back with his hand. Diego lets Klaus set the pace, but Klaus doesn’t play long before he’s pulling back letting Diego leave his mouth completely. 

Diego looks down at Klaus in bewilderment, but Klaus just answers, “I want you to come inside me.”

Diego nods and pushes the man back so they’re tangled up on the bed again. Diego finds the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers. His hand moves down to Klaus’ ass and presses into his crack. He spreads some lube on his Klaus’ hole before pushing his first finger in. Klaus takes it easily. Diego pushes in a second quickly making Klaus whine.

When Klaus’ body is ready he pushes Diego back onto the bed and goes to straddle him again.

“You’re too slow,” Klaus says. He takes Diego’s hand cock in hand pushes back onto it. The head goes into Klaus’ ass. It’s tight and has Diego breathing quickly through his nose to stop himself from coming too soon. 

Klaus works himself down slowly before sitting himself fully onto Diego’s cock and rocking on it. Klaus leans down and kisses Diego’s lips. He teases Diego with the tip of his tongue, making the man moan. Diego’s hands move to hold onto Klaus’ hips as the other man pulls up from his cock. Klaus’ hands land on Diego’s chest for leverage and they find a rhythm.

Diego switches the angle when he moves to sit up. His cock going deeper into Klaus as Klaus’ legs wrap around him. Klaus bounces on Diego’s cock as Diego pushes in and out. The angle finding that perfect spot inside.

Diego pushes Klaus to lay down and he gets his legs out from underneath the other man so he’s kneeling. He pushes his cock down inside of Klaus and pounds into him. He takes the other man’s cock in hand to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Klaus’ hands wander over Diego’s body and he pulls the man down so they can kiss. Klaus’ hand finds Diego’s piercing and tugs at it. Diego whines into Klaus’ mouth.

“Keeping down that and I’ll come,” Diego breathes into Klaus’ ear.

“That’s the plan,” Klaus says and does it again. Diego’s whole body tenses as Klaus teases him. His cock is rock hard, waiting for release. Klaus gets his mouth attached to the nipple and it sets Diego off. He’s coming hard into Klaus. His cock pushes in as far as it can go as he releases. His hand still on Klaus’ hard cock.

Klaus pulls his mouth off the nipple ring and pushes Diego off. Diego lays on the bed on his side, trying to catch his breath, but Klaus isn’t done with him. Klaus moves so his back is to Diego’s chest and he’s pulling Diego’s cock back into him. Diego gets the idea and fucks into Klaus, taking the man in hand. Klaus grinds back onto Diego and into his hand. Diego bites at his shoulder teasing him.

“Come for me, baby, come on my cock,” Diego whispers into his ear, “You know you want to come. Show me how you’re a good boy for me.”

Klaus moans, “More. More. More.”

“You like that? Being called a good boy? You’re my good boy. Come for papi.”

Klaus cries out as he releases, hot ropes of cum onto the bed and Diego’s hand. Diego’s cock leaves his body but Diego pulls Klaus into his arms kisses his sweaty hair.

“I’ve got you,” Diego says, “I’ve got you.”

Klaus doesn’t know when he started crying, but he does. His whole body was shaking and eyes red and wet. He turns so his face is hidden in Diego’s shoulder. Diego’s arms around him as Diego whispers into his ear.

“I...I thought when...when the shots fired...I didn’t know. I was so s-scared,” Klaus says.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Diego replies, “You know I’ll always be there for you. I’ve got you. No one can hurt you. Not when I’m around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is probably one of my favorite smut scenes I've written. Idk why, but I really like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Diego holds Klaus while he cries, his body shaking from the adrenaline rush. Diego knows they should get clean, maybe eat something maybe even try to sleep before Diego’s captain comes to debrief and talk about what happened. But for now he just holds onto Klaus.

When they finally get up from the bed, they fuck again in the shower. Diego holding Klaus up against the wall as he slowly fucks into him from behind. It’s fast and quick, Klaus comes against the wall while Diego pulls out and comes over Klaus’ ass. They wash each other with soap from the hotel and steal kisses until the spray of the water.

After the shower Diego gets a pair of sweats and a shirt from the other room to put on, while Klaus lounges in a bathrobe.

“What do you want to eat?” Diego asks Klaus looking at the hotel menu. The food is overpriced, but what hotel food isn’t?

“I’m not hungry,” Klaus replies.

“You should eat. We haven’t had anything since breakfast,” Deigo says back, “They have soup, salad, a burger, even pizza. You choose.”

“I said I’m not hungry,” Klaus replies.

Diego sighs, “Klaus, please just pick something.”

Klaus is up from his chair and towering over Diego before Diego has time to react, “What part of ‘I’m not hungry’ do you not understand?” Klaus’ voice is level but there’s anger behind every word.

Diego puts a hand between the two of them to make Klaus back up and not to hit Diego should the feeling arise, “Okay, okay I’ll just order for myself then.”

Klaus immediately deflates and falls onto the bed next to Diego. He puts a hand on Diego’s leg to have some contact with the man, “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Diego orders food looking at the menu and asking a few questions before he hangs up the phone.

“I got you a small soup,” Diego says putting his hand over Klaus’, “just in case you decide to eat.”

Klaus sighs and turns his head to look at Diego, “I’m sorry. For everything. For dragging you into this mess.”

“Don’t be, I signed up for this. This is my job. I’m here to protect you, make sure nothing happens to you,” Diego replies, “I’m not going anywhere, not now. Not after what happened.”

Klaus moves up and kisses Diego. He pulls at Diego’s shirt trying to get it over the man’s head, but Diego pushes his hands away. He pulls Klaus into him falling over so Klaus is on top of him.

They make out until there’s a knock on the door. Diego pulls away with a sigh while Klaus rolls off of him and adjusts his robe so it’s covering his front. Diego moves over to the door and checks the hole in the middle to see who it is.

Diego opens the door and greets the hotel worker. He doesn’t let the man come all the way in the room since he doesn’t want the man to see Klaus so he just tells him to leave the cart of food by the door and tips him before letting him back out.

“Food’s here,” Diego says bringing the cart fully into the room and placing it at the end of the bed.

“I told you I wasn’t hungry,” Klaus says but moves to sit at the foot of the bed.

Diego takes the cover off of food displaying the soup he mentioned as well as a hamburger, fries, fruit, and two slices of cheesecake.

Klaus looks at the soup before diving for the fries. Diego can’t help but smile to himself before he sits down with the man and takes a bite of the hamburger.

They eat the food in silence with Klaus eating most of the fries, fruit, and the cup of soup. Diego doesn’t stop him knowing Klaus should eat more. They share the cheesecake slices with Diego feeding Klaus from his fork.

Once finished Klaus flops back on the bed, a hand on his stomach as he groans, “I ate too much.”

“You did eat most of my fries,” Diego comments as he cleans up so he can put the cart back out in the hall.

“Why did you let me do that?” Klaus whines back.

“We both know I wouldn’t have been able to stop you,” Diego replies.

Klaus groans again but doesn’t try to fight the man. He listens as Diego puts the cart back outside and talks to the two security guards outside the door before closing the door behind himself and locking it for the night. 

Diego comes to lay on his side next to Klaus and puts an arm around the man drawing him close, “What do you want to do?”  
Klaus cuddles close and kisses Diego’s cheek, “I don’t know.”

“We could watch a movie, sleep, anything,” Diego says back.

“Can you just hold me?” Klaus asks looking into Diego’s eyes with his big sad ones.

“Always, you never have to ask,” Diego replies and moves so Klaus is fully in both of arms, his head laying on Diego’s chest.

Diego doesn’t know when they fall asleep, but when he wakes it’s to a loud banging on the door. He’s already up and grabbing his gun, while Klaus stays on the bed.

“Stay quiet,” Diego says to the man.

Klaus nods and moves to kneel by the bed, rather then on it and watches Diego move to the door.

Diego looks into the hole and sees Captain Richards with Eudora standing next to him. Diego unlocks the door and lowers his gun to greet the captain and agent on the other side.

“Morning, Agent Diaz,” Captain Richards walking into the room without an invitation. He sees Klaus on the floor and gives the man a nod, “Hello senator.”

“Captain, good morning,” Diego replies, “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“I said we were to meet this morning,” Captain Richards answers.

“Yes, sir, I meant I thought I would be getting a call first to make sure the senator and I were ready to greet you,” Diego says back.

The captain doesn’t answer Diego but looks around the room, “I hope the two of you had a good night’s rest. Today is going to be a hard one. The new coverage of what happened yesterday is the only thing on every channel right now. Many people are worried about the senator and are crying for gun safety laws. Senator Hargreeves I think it would be a good idea to give a statement on what happened.”

“Sir, I don’t think he’s in any state right now to make a statement,” Diego says before Klaus could answer.

“You are only his personal security not his manager. I’m only suggesting it because people are worried,” Captain Richards replies.

Eudora steps in before the two men could continue the argument, “Yesterday scared a lot of people. The people who were there are deathly afraid right now. We’re lucky no one was hurt by a stray bullet.”

“I’ll do it,” Klaus says, “Just give me a few hours to get it all sorted with my office.”

“You have until noon to get it settled. We’ll get someone to set up a secure location here in the hotel for you to make your statement,” Captain Richards says back.

“I’m not going on TV. I’ll post it to my social media,” Klaus replies, “I’m not ready to face the world just yet. But I need Vanya to help me. Can you have her come here?”

“We can send an agent to get her,” the captain says.

“Can you tell us about what happened yesterday? After we left,” Diego says, changing the subject.

“The police and our agents secured the scene, but the shooter was already gone by the time they got to look around in the buildings. He wasn’t that smart though and left a case of bullets behind, so we’re running prints now to see if there’s any matches. We’re hoping for a lead soon,” Captain Richards answers, “We, as well as the FBI, are taking this threat very seriously. A few notes is one thing, but as assassnation attempt is another.”

“We got everyone out safely and no one was hurt,” Eudora adds, “Ben was out before shots were fired.”

“Thank God,” Klaus says.

The captain’s phone rings and he walks off to answer it leaving the other three standing together.

“How are you?” Eudora asks Diego.

“I’m fine. Klaus is...in shock? Afraid? Scared?” Diego replies.

“Did you two get any sleep last night?” Eudora asks.

Diego nods, “Some.”

“And why were you staying in his room, while you have a whole room to yourself?” Eudora asks.

“Klaus was, uh, s-scared-” Diego stutters, but Klaus cuts him off.

“He was here to make sure nothing was going to happen to me last night. I didn’t want to be alone so he stayed in the chair by my bed all night,” Klaus answers.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything,” Eudora replies.

Captain Richards comes back in from the other room, “We have a lead on who the shooter was. The FBI and local police are going over to the man’s house right now. Eudora and I are going back to the office. Agent Diaz, you’ll be here to greet Vanya when she arrives with our agents in half an hour. Senator I will be looking forward to your statement about the events from yesterday.”

“Thank you captain,” Diego says.

“I’ll start it,” Klaus lamely says referring to the statement at the same time as Diego.

“Call the office if you need anything,” Captain Richards says and he leaves with a quick goodbye.

* * *

Vanya arrives an hour later with an agent in tow. She grabs Klaus and hugs him close before letting go and dropping her bag onto the desk.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. I was so worried yesterday,” Vanya says, “I tried calling but it went straight to voicemail.”

“I turned my phone off,” Klaus replies.

Vanya punches him in the arm, “Don’t ever do that again. Ben and I were worried sick.”

“I was with Diego, what could go wrong?” Klaus tries to joke, but that just gets him another punch in the arm.

“We need to get down to business. Agent Patch called to tell me Captain Richards wants a statement about what happened. Something to put on your social media since you nixed the idea of a live statement,” Vanya says. She moves over to her bag to grab her laptop out of it.

Klaus sighs and flops into the chair, “I don’t care what you write. Just make it sound nice.”

* * *

_ Good afternoon everyone. Yesterday at my rally a horrific event that took place. A person fired into the crowd as I was giving my speech. I was able to get out with the help of my personal security. I am safe and am thankful for the law enforcement that were there to protect those at the rally. I am working closely with the local police as well as the FBI to find the person responsible for the senseless act of violence. I pray everyone stays safe and will give you more updates when I am able._

_Senator Klaus Hargreeves_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a rather boring chapter. We're getting to the end so I needed to get the ball rolling on who the stalker is and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

After Vanya leaves, Klaus moves into Diego’s lap and kisses him. Diego’s arms wrap around him pulls him close.

Breaking away for air Diego moves to kiss along Klaus’ jaw moving up to nip at his ear, “What do you want?”

“Anything...everything,” Klaus answers.

Diego turns them around, so Klaus is laying on the bed and Diego is over him. Diego moves to capture Klaus’ mouth. They fight for dominance, each attacking the other’s mouth. Klaus moves away first. He pulls at Diego’s shirt trying to get it off of the man. Diego moves up and pulls it over his head before going back to kissing the man under him.

Klaus pushes Diego off and sits up to take his shirt off, then wiggles out of his sweats, leaving him naked and Diego only halfway dressed. He pushes Diego down so he’s spread out on the bed. He kisses him on the mouth before traveling down to tease him with nips and bites along his chest. He makes sure to take his time teasing Diego’s nipple ring. Circling it with his tongue before biting it and making Diego cry out.

“S-stop p-please,” Diego stutters out.

“Never,” Klaus replies and moves back to take the metal and skin into his mouth. His hands move over Diego’s body down to his covered cock. He squeezes it making Diego moan out louder than before. Klaus’ hand moves to get inside of Diego’s pants to touch him.

Diego somehow moves making Klaus fall off of his body and onto the bed, “I thought you wanted me to do the teasing?” Diego says.

Klaus smirks up at him, “Who says I can’t have some fun too?”

Diego dives in and takes his mouth. He gets the rest of his clothes off and moves to lay between Klaus’ legs. Their cocks line together and the friction is enough to get both of them come. 

Diego doesn’t stop though. He grabs the lube from the side table and spreads it on his fingers. He moves his hand down to tease at Klaus’ hole. Klaus whines at the touch but doesn’t stop him. Diego teases in one finger, finding Klaus still a little loose from the night before. He teases Klaus with his fingers and mouth. Making Klaus stay hard and wanting.

When Diego has Klaus begging and wreathing on his fingers he pulls out and moves them around so Klaus is laying on his front and his ass out. Diego pours lube on his cock and some down Klaus’ crack to spread it at his hole.

“Ready?” Diego asks.

“Y-yes,” Klaus replies.

Diego kisses the back of his neck as he enters Klaus. He wants to move in quickly, but he doesn’t. Instead he teases Klaus with slow movements. Pulling out slowly then pushing in even slower. Klaus tries to push back to get Diego all the way in, but Diego stops him with a hand the small of back and a tsks at him.

“You move and I stop,” Diego says, “Be a good boy.”

Klaus nods into the sheets, “Yes, papi.”

Diego gives Klaus a moment to collect himself before pushing back in painfully slow. He pushes in fully his hips flush against Klaus’ ass and grinds down. The feeling making both of them groan out.

Diego sets the pace and when he slides over Klaus’ prostate he gets a whine from the man until him. He does it again and again making Klaus cry out and wreath until him.

“You ready to come?” Diego asks as he pushes his dick in.

“Y-yes, please, I need to,” Klaus replies.

Diego slides out and turns the man over. Klaus’ cock hits his stomach and leaves a trail of precome. Diego pushes back in without warning and Klaus gasps. He takes his cock in hand and pulls on it making it leak more.

“I’m c-close,” Klaus says.

“Me too,” Diego breathes out as he pounds into the man under him.

Klaus’ hand doesn’t have a rhythm but on an upstroke his release comes and he’s cum makes a mess on his hand and chest. Diego doesn’t last much longer, but he does enough to pull out before his come joins Klaus’ on Klaus’ body.

Diego falls onto Klaus breathing heavily. His head is next to the man under him and he smiles when Klaus turns to look at him.

“That was...” Klaus trails off. He moves to kiss Diego instead. Diego kisses back but can’t move much else.

“I think you broke me,” Diego says.

Klaus laughs pulling Diego closer and kisses down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is real. Hope you enjoyed the smut though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but the end is near!

They stay inside the hotel for two days. They don’t talk to anyone, unless it’s Vanya with a quick call about work, and no one comes to see them. On day three Klaus says he wants to go back to his office, so they dress and inform Klaus’ driver they need to be picked up.

Diego calls Eudora and Captain Richards as well to inform them what the plan is for the day. Eudora says she’ll meet them at the Capitol, which Diego rolls his eyes at, but doesn’t say no to.

In the car, Diego sits in the front seat with the driver, while Klaus is in the back by himself. Klaus is quiet, which isn’t unusual but Diego can see that Klaus is looking around every few seconds checking his surroundings. At a stop light Klaus’ breathing quickens as they sit.

“You okay?” Diego asks, turning to look at the man.

“F-fine,” Klaus stutters. His eyes are looking around everywhere and his brow is starting to get sweat on it.

Diego puts a hand on Klaus’ knee and Klaus grabs onto it, “We’re five minutes away, if you’re not ready we can go back to the hotel.”

“I’m fine, just...” Klaus trails off. He squeezes the hand that Diego has on his knee and Diego seems to understand. He leaves his hand on Klaus and it seems to calm the man some.

When they arrive at the Capitol, Eudora is already there waiting for them. Diego moves around the car to open the door for Klaus. Klaus runs into the doorway without looking back. Diego thanks the driver and says he’ll call when they’re ready to leave before turning to see Klaus waiting behind the door looking at him.

“Everything okay?” Eudora asks as she and Diego walk up the steps to Klaus.

“He was a little jumpy in the car. Minor panic, which isn’t surprising,” Diego tells her, “Hopefully we have some news about the stalker today.”

Eudora sighs, “We’re close just waiting for the confirmation before we can have the police go in and grab them.”

“I’ll be happy when this is all over,” Diego says.

“We all will be,” Eudora agrees.

They make it through security and up to Klaus’ office without incident. Eudora takes a spot by the door while Klaus asks Diego to come into this office with him. Diego nods at Eudora before walking into the room and Klaus closes the door behind him.

Klaus pushes into Diego, wrapping his arms around the man and breathing his scent in. Diego runs a hand down his hand, while the other holds onto his hip.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Klaus whispers from his spot on Diego’s shoulder.

“Why not?” Diego asks.

Klaus shakes his head, “I don’t think I can go from the hotel to here everyday while that piece of scum is still out there...waiting for me. What if they shoot me while we’re at a stop light? What if they follow us back to the hotel?”

Diego’s arms tighten around Klaus and he shushes him, “It’s going to be okay. You have me and Eudora watching over you now. And now that we have more clues we’re close to finding out who’s stalking you.”

“I just want this to be over,” Klaus whines.

“I know. I do too,” Diego replies. Diego pets Klaus' curls to soothe him, “If you want, we can go back to the hotel now.”

“N-no, I should stay. Try to work on something,” Klaus says. He pulls away from Diego, but doesn’t go before kissing the man quickly and giving him a small smile.

“I’ll be right here if you need anything,” Diego says. He slowly lets his arms leave Klaus’ body and Klaus squeezes his hand before letting Diego leave.

Diego moves out of Klaus’ office and shuts the door behind him. He greets Vanya before walking over to Eudora, “How’s it going out here?”

“Fine. Vanya was happy to hear Klaus is here. She said she’ll have a meeting with him about what’s been happening since he was gone and the response from his post after the shooting. I think we should be present for it,” Eudora tells him.

Diego nods, “If it’ll help with the investigation then sure why not. I usually don’t sit in on the morning meetings.”

“Well it’s different now,” Eudora says.

The meeting is uneventful and Klaus doesn’t have his usual comments, but Vanya doesn’t say anything about it. Eudora and Diego stay quiet through the whole thing. Eudora only comments they have a lead when Vanya asks if there are any updates.

When the meeting is finished everyone leaves Klaus alone in his office. Vanya says she has to meet with Ben’s office so she leaves Eudora and Diego by themselves.

“How’s the hotel?” Eudora asks.

“Fine,” Diego replies.

“And the room?” Eudora asks.

“Comfortable,” Diego replies.

“The senator hasn’t been giving you any grief?” Eudora asks.

Diego shakes his head, “He just stays in his room. Orders room service when he’s hungry.”

“And you? You’ve been eating?” Eudora asks.

“Yeah, why?” Diego asks back.

“The hotel keeps tabs for us so we know what we owe when we’re finished and they haven’t had any charges to your room,” Eudora replies.

“And?” Diego questions.

“Well no charges to the room, when the captain and I visited your room was untouched, and judging by that hickey on your neck I would say you haven’t been using your room. Is there something you’re not saying?” Eudora tells him.

Diego’s hand goes up to his neck to cover the mark in question, “I don’t think it’s any of your business what’s going on between Klaus and I.”

“It is my business when Klaus is our _client_ thus you are working for him and any emotions can cloud your judgement,” Eudora replies.

“My emotions aren’t any of your business. And I would suggest you don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Diego angrily tells Eudora.

Eudora sighs, “Diego I know it’s none of my business, but it’s happened before. We’ve both seen it happen before. They get too close to the one they’re protecting and when something happens good or bad their emotions come out and cloud their judgement. People lose their jobs over this.”

“Eudora, I promise, I’m fine. My relationship with Klaus isn’t going to skew my judgement. At the end of the day I’m only working for him. What goes on behind him and I when I’m off duty has nothing to do with the investigation,” Diego explains.

Before Eudora can reply Diego phones rings and he looks down to see Captain Richards calling, “Captain?”

“You and Agent Patch should bring Senator Hargreeves in. They’ve arrested someone.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this chapter didn't go according to plan (like almost every chapter)

Diego’s eyes go wild as he looks at Eudora while the captain is talking to him. He says his goodbyes and starts to walk into Klaus’ office with Eudora on his heels.

“Diego, what’s going on?” Eudora asks.

Diego spins to look at her, “They’ve got someone. I don’t know if it’s the stalker but Captain Richards wants us to bring Klaus in.” He knocks on the door before opening it and rushes inside.

“Klaus, we have to go. My captain called and said they have someone in custody,” Diego tells the man.

Klaus looks at him with wide eyes, “They got ‘em?”

“Maybe, we don’t know yet. But there’s been an arrest. We have to get you to our offices to find out more,” Diego tells him.

Klaus moves from his spot at his desk and grabs his jacket before leaving. Diego follows him and Eudora is calling his driver while writing a note to Vanya and the other staff they’ve left.

They make it out to the car and Diego makes sure Klaus is in before joining him in the backseat while Eudora sits up front with the driver. Eudora tells the driver where to go while Diego looks out the window to make sure no one is following them. Klaus is vibrating next to him, so he places a hand on the other man’s knee to give him comfort.

When they make it to the office building Captain Richards is there waiting for them at the door. Eudora and Diego get out of the car before Klaus and they cover both his sides as they walk up to the captain.

“Senator Hargreeves, thank you coming so quickly,” Captain Richards greets and puts a hand out to shake.

Klaus grabs his hand and shakes it, “Thank you for finding this asshole.”

The captain lets go of Klaus’ hand, “We have someone, but we don’t know much else. He hasn’t talked yet, and they’re waiting on his lawyer. But lets talk in my office.”

Klaus nods and the four walk up the steps into the building. In the elevator they’re quiet. Diego stands on Klaus’ right with Captain Richards and Eudora in front of them. Diego places a hand on Klaus’ lower back as they go up letting him know he’s there for him. 

The elevator dings and the doors open and they walk out. Captain Richards is at the head of the group and leads them to a conference room. Inside there’s a couple of other people and a TV set up with a mugshot on it. The name next to it reads Leonard Peabody aka Harold Jenkins.

Klaus stops short when he sees the mugshot and name. He starts to breathe quickly, but Diego is quicker and whispers in his ear to breathe. Klaus closes his eyes and takes a breath then lets it out before doing it again. It calms him enough that he can move from his spot and takes a seat.

Captain Richards stands by the TV with a remote in hand and starts his briefing, “Early this morning the DC metropolitan police apprehended Leonard Peabody also known as Harold Jenkins. They raided his apartment and found it covered with articles, photos, and other paraphernalia related to Senator Hargreeves. They also found a gun and several rounds for it. The gun matches the bullets found at the shooting from last week. He didn’t put up a fight when they arrested him and he asked for his lawyer. They haven’t questioned him yet, but we do know that he has a personal connection to the senator.”

Everyone looks at Klaus and the man sighs before he talks, “Leonard was Dave’s ex. They had a bad break up and when Dave started dating me Leonard harassed us for months. We got a restraining order against him, but after Dave died and the restraining order expired I didn’t think of getting it renewed. I was too busy mourning my husband, and starting my campaign for the senate. I hadn’t heard from him in years. I thought he was gone.”

“We have enough evidence that he will be jail for a long time, senator,” Captain Richards says, “The police and myself will be going over everything to make sure he’s not going to get out for years to come.”

“Thank you, really thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Klaus says.

“You should thank your staff,” the captain says, “They’re ones who contacted us. We just provided our services.”

Klaus smiles, “I can’t let them know they were right. Vanya will be gloating for months.”

Captain Richards talks for a few more minutes before dismissing them he asks Diego to stay behind. Klaus looks at him and Diego tells him it’ll only be a minute before watching the door shut behind the man.

“Is there anything I should know about you and the senator?” Captain Richards asks.

“Why do you ask, sir?” Diego says back playing dumb.

The captain sighs, “Agent Diaz don’t play dumb with me. We all know I’m too old for games.”

Diego swallows hard before answering, “If you’re asking if my relationship with Klaus was anything but professional then I think you know the answer.”

Captain Richards shakes his head, “You know I’m going to have to take you off this assignment. It’s too dangerous now. Personal feelings have gotten in the way.”

Diego hangs his head, “I know, sir.”

“Agent Diaz, I know I should fire you but you’re a damn good agent and I wouldn’t want to lose you. But I can’t let this go unnoticed. As of now you are no longer the personal security for the senator. You’re on leave with half pay for a month. After that you will be assigned desk duty until further notice. Agent Patch will take over for you effective immediately. If you need to talk to the senator you have five minutes to do so and after that I want you to go back to the hotel and collect your personal belongings then head home. You understand?” Captain Richards tells him.

“Yes sir.”

Diego leaves the conference room and heads to where Klaus and Eudora are standing, “Can I talk to Klaus alone for a moment?” Diego asks Eudora.

She nods and Diego takes Klaus by the arm leading him into an empty office. He closes the door behind them.

“I’ve been taken off your assignment,” Diego says without warning.

“You what?” Klaus asks back.

“My captain found out about us. He didn’t say it in so many words, but I think Leonard may have gotten photos of us...together,” Diego explains. “I have five minutes with you before I’m supposed to go back to the hotel and grab my things then head home.”

“And who’s going to be with me? Eudora?” Klaus asks even though he already knows the answer.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I know you can’t stand her, but she was my partner in the field before. You know you can trust her,” Deigo says.

“If I can’t have you as my personal security then I don’t want anyone. My stalker is in custody, what more can he do?” Klaus asks.

Diego shakes his head, “Your assignment is through the trial. Eudora will be with you for another month or so. After that you’ll be free from anyone trailing after you.”

There’s a knock on the door and Diego calls out, “Give us a minute!”

Diego takes Klaus into his arms and kisses him, “You can call me. Anytime. It’s not going to be hard just for you, but for me too. After this is done, you can go back to your life and try to forget any of this happened.”

Klaus’ arms pull Diego closer and he breathes in Diego’s scent one last time, “I’ll miss you.”

Diego kisses him again. One last lingering kiss before he pulls away and opens the door for Klaus to leave, “Be good.”

* * *

Klaus calls Diego every night from the bathroom. He runs the shower to drown out his voice so Eudora can’t hear, but Diego knows she can because she texts him about it. Diego lets Klaus rant about work and Eudora, and tells him to be nice. Klaus pouts and tells him that he misses Diego being around and Diego says he misses his sarcastic jokes. 

Leonard pleads guilty so there is no trial. Klaus doesn’t have to testify in court. The media is an endless cycle about Klaus and Leonard. They all want interviews, but Klaus declines. He asks Eudora to stay on longer just so he has some sense of balance while the media runs it course.

Diego and Klaus talk through it. Klaus cries on the phone about how hearing Leonard’s name brings up his past and how hard he worked to move on. Diego tries to comfort him, but it’s not enough. He suggests Klaus see a doctor and Klaus puts up a fight for a week before agreeing.

Klaus slowly gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue. Please don't kill me for this chapter but you know it had to happen. Not everything can be easy for our boys. I promise it's a happy ending.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave anyone hanging, so here's the epilogue.

**3 months later**

“Agent Diaz, you have been requested for a special assignment,” Captain Richards tells Diego. Diego’s surprised since he had been on desk duty since he had worked with Klaus. Everyone knows what happened and most don’t want to talk about it. Those who do, just want to know about the sex, but Diego won’t give them anything.

Eudora talks to Diego, but doesn’t mention Klaus. He can’t blame her. She stopped working for him a month ago. The media has run out of things to say about Klaus, Leonard, and the failed assissnation.

Diego hasn’t talked to Klaus in a month either. They went from talking every night to every other night to once a week. He knows Klaus has been going to the doctor to talk through what happened, but he hasn’t heard from him in a while. He misses it.

“Diego, you hear me?” the captain asks.

Diego shakes himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah, sorry, there’s an assignment for me?”

“Yes, a short one. Just something to get you back in the game. It’s for a couple of days while they get their campaign off the ground. Re-election is coming up. Here’s the file,” Captain Richards says and hands the file to Diego.

Diego grabs it and opens it up to see it’s for some house representative. It’s nothing major, just a week long personal security while they travel around the city to local fundraisers. Diego doesn’t read much about the person other than her name, Allison, and that she’s up for reelection for her sixth term as a representative for Minnesota.

* * *

Diego meets with Allison and she’s nice, fun even. She charms everyone she meets. Diego finds it easy to be around her and doesn’t have to worry so much about anything other than the odd person getting too close for a photo.

Diego’s watching the dining room at the last fundraiser of the week when his breath is taken away. There’s Klaus across the room smiling at whatever the person said. Diego hasn’t seen the man since they arrested Leonard.

Allison is smiling and laughing at the people she’s with so Diego moves away from the group and over to where Klaus is. He almost makes it before someone grabs his arm and he turns to see Allison’s head of staff, Luther.

“Allison is due on stage in five minutes. You’ll be standing on stage with her,” Luther tells Diego.

Diego wiggles his arm out of Luther’s grasp, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He’s hated Luther since day one and today isn’t any different.

Diego turns back to look for Klaus, but the senator has disappeared into the crowd. Diego sighs and makes his way back to Allison. She smiles at him and he walks with her to the stage.

Someone introduces Allison to the room and people cheer as she walks across the stage. Diego follows and stands at the back of the stage looking at everyone trying to find Klaus. He doesn’t see him and he can only hope he’s too far in the back where it’s darker to be seen.

Diego zones out. People cheer when Allison is finished and she waves to the crowd before she walks off. Diego once again follows her but thankfully doesn’t have to do much because Luther is there already talking to Allison and they walk off. He follows them but Luther stops and tells him to leave them alone. Diego nods and turns around to go back to the room.

Diego doesn’t step more than five feet before he’s running into someone.

“Sorry,” Diego says and goes to step around the person but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Diego,” the person says and he looks up to see Klaus.

“K-Klaus,” Diego lamely says. The man he’s been searching for all night is finally in front of him.

“You work for Allison now?” Klaus asks.

“Short term, tomorrow’s my last day,” Diego replies, “How are you?”

“I’m good, better than I was a few months ago. No one is stalking me now so that’s good,” Klaus replies trying to keep it light.

Diego gives him a small smile, “That’s good.”

“I’ve also been seeing my doctor every week. She’s helped a lot. I didn’t know I had so much to talk about until I went...so thanks for pushing me to do that,” Klaus says trying to fill quiet between them.

Diego looks at his watch and turns around to look for Allison, but sees she’s talking to her staff and he knows it’ll be awhile before they’re done, “You, uh, you want to get out of here? I have a few minutes before Allison will need me.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Klaus replies and takes Diego’s hand. He leads the man around the room and out the door. They don’t go far before Klaus is pushing Diego into an unoccupied room. Diego is pushed against the door and Klaus is kissing him.

Diego’s arms wrap around Klaus and it takes him back to months ago when they were stealing kisses in Klaus’ office. He sinks into it and lets Klaus surround him.

When they part Diego presses kisses along Klaus’ neck until he can breathe in Klaus’ scent. He smells just like Diego remembers and he doesn’t want to leave that spot.

Klaus’ hand moves up his back and down again soothing Diego.

“How long are you working tonight?” Klaus asks.

Diego moves his head so he can look at his watch behind Klaus’ back, “Two more hours then I’m free.”

“I can wait two hours,” Klaus replies, “If you want to come over or something.”

Diego moves to look Klaus in the eyes, “I would love nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's it. That's the epilogue! Thank you to all you have read this.
> 
> Fun Facts:  
\- Luther was suppose to be mentioned as Klaus' older brother who Klaus was always trying to be better then. There was going to be a minor subplot that Klaus was never better than Luther and their father, Reginald, was always comparing them.  
\- Ben was suppose to have a last name, but I never found one I liked. I looked up Korean last names and almost went with Yang because it's common, but then it reminded me too much of Andrew Yang who was running for president at the time of starting this story. (also it was going to be an Easter egg because of Eugene Lee Yang from the Try Guys)  
\- Allison wasn't suppose to be make an appearance, but I needed someone to have Diego to have work for after Klaus.  
\- Captain Richards is named after Richard Madden who started in the show, Bodyguard.  
\- Diego's last name, Diaz, was after Eddie Diaz on 9-1-1. It also helped Diego Diaz has a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon commenting is on, but if one person makes a nasty comment it will be turned off.


End file.
